Cicatrices
by Kurai Tamashi
Summary: Madara, Izuna y Fugaku, son tres hermanos criados en una sociedad de baja clase... los tres hermanos que se enfrentaron a la terrible vida, los hermanos que conocerán la miseria, la oscuridad. ADVERTENCIA: Fic YAOI e INCESTO. Parejas: MadaIzu y FugaMina. RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO.
1. Inseguridad, duda y temor

Hola a todos! ¬3¬ Bueno, este es otro nuevo fic. Supongo que próximamente publicaré puros fics en UA, la verdad el rumbo que está tomando el manga es una mierda ¬¬ Pero well, sin más, aquí les dejo la ficha del fic:

**Título: **Cicatrices

**Personajes:** Madara, Izuna, Fugaku, Minato, Kushina, Hashirama, Kakuzu, Mikoto, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto y otros que pueden salir a lo largo.

**Parejas:**

_~ Principales: _MadaIzu, FugaMina  
_~Secundarias:_ HashiMadaHashi, KakuMada, KakuHashi, MinaKushi, FugaMiko

**Géneros: **Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedia, Misterio.

**Advertencias: **Yaoi (Obvio), incesto, lemon, tortura, Muerte, Violencia, Lenguaje obceno.

**Resumen:**

Madara, Izuna y Fugaku son tres hermanos criados en una sociedad de baja clase, sin embaro, su padre logró sacarlos adelante. Ellos estudian en una de las más prestigiosas escuelas y son estudiantes ejemplares, admirados por la mayoría de las mujeres y envidiados por casi todos los hombres.

_Todo parece normal en sus vidas_

Pero Madara y su pequeño hermano Izuna, cometen un error _imperdonable_...

_Madara, Izuna y Fugaku, los tres hermanos que se enfrentaron a la terrible vida, los hermanos que conocerán la miseria, la oscuridad._

¿Quieres conocer la historia?

**_"Sólo quería amarlo, pero el amor fue el_**

peor pecado que pude haber cometido"

**__**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I:** Inseguridad, duda y temor

Se apreciaba el brillo del alba nacer en la ciudad de Tokio, mas en esos días donde las lluvias del verano yacían acercándose, el aire fresco nunca faltaba… y tentaba con su suavidad toda piel que se encontrase en su camino.

Podía divisarse las calles de un determinado fraccionamiento, las casas variaban en tamaño así como en color, sin embargo, el aspecto general del lugar dejaba un poco que desear, se trataba de una sociedad de clase media-baja.

En una casa en particular, de dos pisos y algo ancha, tres jóvenes se encontraban durmiendo, al parecer compartían la misma habitación, la cual era algo grande; en ésta estaba un joven de cabellos largos y quebrados hasta la espalda baja, con un muy peculiar rasgo en su labio superior; en la otra cama del lugar que era de dos pisos, en la parte superior se encontraba otro joven con los mismos rasgos que el mencionado anteriormente, salvo porque en lugar de tener una marca en el labio, se le apreciaban dos bolsas bajo los ojos… sin embargo, eso no le hacía perder la belleza que tenía; en la parte inferior se hallaba otro joven con cabellos poco más allá del cuello, casi rozando sus hombros.

El sonido del despertador se hizo presente, siendo apagado perezosamente por el joven que dormía en la cama individual, joven cuyo nombre es: Uchiha Izuna. Con pesadez, se enderezó, recargándose con su mano y mirando hacia sus dos hermanos: Madara y Fugaku.

El último ya había también despertado.

—_No tengo ganas de nada._ —susurró para sí el menor de los hermanos, Izuna. Cierto era que la diferencia de edades era corta, Madara y Fugaku compartían la edad de dieciséis años dado que eran mellizos; Izuna por su parte, tenía quince años.

Fugaku sólo miró a Izuna unos momentos dado que su vista fue captada por un brazo que colgaba de la cama, brazo que sin duda alguna pertenecía a Madara. Izuna torció un poco las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa, le era cosa graciosa ver como Madara seguía dormido bocabajo y con un brazo colgando.

—¿Cómo es posible que siga dormido después de que el despertador sonó? —preguntó Fugaku, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ha de tener sueño pesado. —respondió sin mucho interés el menor de los hermanos.— Sugiero que le despiertes, de lo contrario llegaremos tarde. —habló con su grave voz Izuna, levantándose de su cama. El menor de los tres hermanos vestía tan sólo unos pantalones, dejando ver al descubierto su pálido torso.

—Hmp. —bufó Fugaku— ¿Por qué no lo despiertas tú? —cuestionó, mirando hacia su hermano menor.

—¿Tienes algún problema? —preguntó, mirándole penetrante, mas Fugaku sólo desvió la mirada hastiado, antes de tocar con tres de sus dedos la mano de Madara. Sin aviso previo, éste atrapó dichos dedos en su mano, tirándolos hacia arriba con bastante fuerza, haciendo que Fugaku tirara también de ellos pero hacia abajo. Izuna, por su parte, tan sólo observaba la escena riendo y con un brazo sobre su abdomen.

—No es divertido, Madara. —gruñó Fugaku, viendo con cierto enojo hacia su mellizo, quien al igual que Izuna, también reía.

—Anímate, ¿Por qué siempre estás de amargado? —cuestionó Izuna, recibiendo tan sólo una mirada molesta del aludido.— Por cierto, ¿No van a ducharse? —preguntó ya serio, mirando hacia sus dos hermanos. Fue cuestión de segundos, los mellizos se miraban entre sí, antes de que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ambos iniciaran una carrera hacia el baño de la casa que se habría de encontrar en uno de los pasillos de la planta alta. Izuna negó con la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo, ambos competían cada mañana por ganar el baño, puesto que sólo había uno en esa casa.— _"Sabia decisión es bañarse en las noches"._ —pensó, antes de comenzar a buscar su uniforme escolar.

Mientras tanto, Madara y Fugaku corrían intentando ganarle al opuesto, fue así hasta que Fugaku logró entrar primero al cuarto de baño.

—¡Gané, ahora déjame el baño! —gruñó Fugaku tras no poder cerrar la puerta debido a que Madara tenía un pie entre ésta y el marco de la misma.

—¡Por favor, Fugaku, tú báñate en la tarde! —Madara torció los labios, empujando la puerta que estaba por cerrarse a causa de su mellizo.

—¿Qué te crees que soy o qué? Yo gané el baño, ahora déjame ducharme. —murmuró serio. Justo en ese momento se veía a su padre caminando por el pasillo, encontrándose con la escena.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó un hombre de estatura alta, piel pálida y cabellos cortos, con un poco de barba asomándose por su rostro. Aparentaba unos cuarenta años.

—Madara no me deja bañarme. —habló Fugaku, mirando hacia su progenitor, al igual que el nombrado. El padre de ambos jóvenes suspiró, antes de hablar.

—Madara, deja a Fugaku por esta vez. —pidió, mirando hacia el mellizo primogénito, el cual bufó.

—No puedo irme así. —gruñó Madara, desviando la mirada con fastidio.

—Pues báñense juntos, más tiempo pierden peleando. —habló el mayor, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡No! —exclamaron ambos mellizos, mirándose con desagrado entre sí. El padre de los jóvenes crujió los dientes, antes de hablar.

—Madara… —llamó, mirándole— tú lávate el cabello en el lavabo y deja que Fugaku utilice la ducha. ¿Entendido? —declaró, mirando firmemente a ambos, quienes tan solo asintieron con fastidio.—Bien, ahora dense prisa. —dijo, antes de caminar directo hacia la planta baja.

**XxX**

Ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos y los tres hermanos se encontraban ahora listos y dispuestos para un día más en el bachiller al cual asistían. Con un poco de prisa, los tres bajaron las escaleras.

—¡Ya nos vamos, padre! —se despidió Madara de su progenitor, quien se encontraba en el comedor.

—Que les vaya bien. —respondió el hombre, tomando un poco de su café, viendo a sus tres hijos marchar, sonriendo de medio lado, sintiendo la nostalgia venirle al ver como éstos estaban ahora crecidos. El hombre agachó un poco la cabeza, hubiera deseado que su esposa estuviera presente para ver a sus hijos siendo lo que eran: tres jóvenes vivaces con ganas de superarse.

Fuera de la casa que era habitada por los tres hermanos Uchiha, éstos se encontraban caminando para poder alcanzar el metro que los llevaría hasta la escuela en la que asistían.

—Vamos, Izuna, sé que puedes ir más rápido. —habló Madara, volteando la cabeza para ver a su pequeño hermano que mantenía cierta distancia detrás de él y Fugaku, éste último tan sólo callaba, mirando también al nombrado. Izuna les devolvía la mirada, antes de cerrar los ojos y aumentar el paso.

—Hoy es mi última clase de portugués, ayer fue la de castellano. —informó Izuna, sonriendo un poco mientras miraba hacia sus dos hermanos. Fugaku entrecerró los ojos.

—Insisto, ¿Por qué decidiste estudiar esos dos idiomas? ¿No pudiste elegir uno más útil? No sé, inglés, chino, alemán… francés. —Fugaku fue interrumpido por la grave voz de Izuna.

—No me interesan en lo más mínimo, tarde o temprano puede que estudie inglés, pero por ahora no me llaman la atención. —respondió serio, Fugaku sólo desvió la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Pero qué te pueden dar esos dos idiomas? No creo que te sirva de algo. —contrarrestó Fugaku, Izuna sólo suspiró con pesadez.

—Yo miro por lo que me gusta, no por lo que me puede beneficiar. —aclaró el menor de los hermanos, entrecerrando los ojos— Además de que me gustaría visitar España y todo Latinoamérica. —sonrió.

—¿Qué tienen de especial los países americanos? —cuestionó Fugaku, Madara por su parte ya se estaba impacientando con la conversación de sus hermanos.

—Son interesantes. —se encogió de hombros Izuna.

—Ni siquiera se han desarrollado lo suficiente, son unos retrógrados. —ante eso, Izuna rió con su grave voz, extrañando un poco a los mellizos.

—El que tiene cerebro retrógrado, eres tú, con todo respeto. —frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente no entiendo qué le ves de interesante a esos países, los países civilizados están en Europa.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso. —declaró Izuna. Madara ya tenía los puños apretados.

—¿Es que simplemente no puedes estudiar algo que te sea útil laboralmente? Es una pérdida de tiempo y dinero estudiar algo que no te puede beneficiar.

—Mi… —Izuna fue interrumpido por la voz de Madara.

—Ya déjalo, Fugaku, ¿Es que si yo te pido que estudies algo que no te interesa, lo harás? —habló Madara en defensa de su pequeño hermano, con el ceño fruncido y una mirada cual puñal— Además, es una actitud demasiado mediocre el limitarse únicamente a _lo útil_. No sólo está aquello que te beneficie económicamente, sino aquello que te puede ampliar en gran medida el nivel de escolaridad y cultura. —concluyó. Fugaku sólo bufó.

—Bien, de cualquier modo es su problema. —se encogió de hombros— Por otro lado, yo tendré que ir a clases de kung-fu y de ahí me iré a terminar el proyecto a casa de Minato. —pronunció con fastidio, mas Madara sólo rió.

—Tuviste tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, Fugaku. —murmuró el mayor de los mellizos.

—Claro, es una enorme lástima que Minato no tuvo tanto tiempo como yo. —gruñó sarcástico Fugaku, soltando un bufido.—¿Tú ya lo terminaste? —ante esa pregunta, Madara frunció levemente el ceño.

—Creí haberlo dejado claro ochenta veces ayer: Sí, ya lo terminé. —fue la seca respuesta que dio Madara, Izuna sólo rió un poco. Fugaku por otro lado, sólo le miró con molestia.

—¿Y tú ya finalizaste tus clases de dibujo, Madara? —cuestionó Izuna con cierta curiosidad.

—Hoy es mi último día. —respondió el nombrado, antes de que su mirada se desviara un poco— Vamos. —dijo, a lo que los tres se dirigieron hacia la estación de metro.

**XxX**

Era ahora las seis cincuenta de la madrugada, los hermanos caminaban con tranquilidad hacia la entrada de la escuela, siendo observados por varias chicas… cosa que no era una sorpresa, los tres eran los chicos más codiciados en el bachiller.

—Bueno, aquí te dejamos, Izuna. —se despidió Madara, sonriendo un poco, sonriendo de una forma que solo Izuna era capaz de entender. Tras decir esto, Fugaku y Madara comenzaron a subir escalones, dirigiéndose ambos a la misma dirección. Dado que eran mellizos, Madara y Fugaku estaban en el mismo grupo y claro está, tenían el mismo horario.

En cuanto llegaron al aula, ambos hermanos fueron saludados por varios de sus colegas.

—¡Fugaku, Madara! ¿Cómo están hoy? —saludó un joven de cabelleras rubias y ojos azules, era un chico muy atractivo, su nombre era Minato Namikaze. Se encontraba abrazado a una joven de pelirrojas cabelleras que también sonreía a los mellizos, su nombre era Uzumaki Kushina.

—He estado mejor. —respondió con molestia Fugaku, dejando sus cosas en el piso junto a su butaca. Madara por su parte, no dijo nada y prácticamente les ignoró, puesto que no le agradaban en lo absoluto ese par.

—Tú siempre estás amargado, Fugaku. —burló Minato, enseñando sus blancos dientes. Kushina sólo rió.

—Dime algo que no haya escuchado. —bufó el aludido.

—¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile del viernes? —preguntó sonriente la mujer de cabellos rojos. Fugaku no respondió, al menos no de forma inmediata.

—Saldré con Tsunade Senju. —respondió con desinterés, tomando asiento. Algunas jóvenes empezaron a susurrar cosas.

—Interesante, vaya que eres bueno eligiendo. —felicitó Minato, pegándole levemente con el codo. Fugaku tan sólo recargó su mentón en su mano.

—¿Y tú ya tienes pareja, Madara? —preguntó Kushina, mirando hacia el Uchiha que tenía la cara oculta entre sus brazos por el sueño. Madara dejó ver un poco la cara, antes de responderle.

—No. —dijo secamente— Y no me interesa tener pareja. —agregó tras notar como algunas chicas habían sonreído al saber que estaría _disponible_. Aún recordaba el año pasado, estuvo toda una semana siendo acosado por mujeres que querían que fuera su pareja de baile. Tras decir esto, suspiraron.

—¿Por qué no quieres tener pareja? Muchos chicos ya desearían tener la suerte que posees: eres guapo y las chicas te aman, sin importar tu situación so… —Kushina calló tras sentir la mano de Minato en su boca, impidiéndole el habla. Madara y Fugaku les miraban penetrantes, con profunda molestia.

—_Kushina, ten cuidado con lo que dices, eso puede resultar ofensivo._ —le susurró Minato a lo que la pelirroja asintió. Justo en ese momento, entró el profesor.

—Jóvenes, necesito que saquen sus libros y cuadernos, hoy tendremos mucho trabajo. —expresó con una sonrisa, mas los estudiantes sólo torcieron los labios. Madara y Fugaku suspiraron, sólo esperaban que el tiempo se fuera rápido.

Ya habían pasado noventa minutos, noventa minutos que para la mayoría se fueron eternos. Éste era un día con tres horas seguidas de Física, lo que se dice un incordio para los estudiantes. Sin embargo, Madara y Fugaku habían pasado el rato sin mucha incomodidad, tan sólo haciendo lo que les corresponde; ahora, en esos momentos, ellos se encontraban terminando los ejercicios en equipo, cosa que no era nada rara; si bien, Madara y Fugaku no eran muy unidos como hermanos, ellos tenían en consciencia que en equipo, no había quién les igualara.

Unos cortos minutos y ambos mellizos terminaron el trabajo, una seña de mano y el profesor se acercó a revisárselos. Las felicitaciones por su buen trabajo no se hicieron esperar.

—Bien, muchachos. Les dejo los quince ejercicios de la página setentaicuatro para que lo hagan en su casa. Pueden salir a almorzar. —habló sonriente el profesor, a lo que muchos estudiantes suspiraron. Por su parte, Madara y Fugaku no hicieron más que guardar sus pertenencias, antes de dirigirse hacia la salida del aula. Madara estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras, cuando sintió una mano tocarle.

—Este… Madara-kun. —habló con timidez una chica de cabellos negros y ojos cafés. El nombrado la miró en espera de respuesta, Fugaku tan sólo observaba.— ¿Podrías ser mi pareja de baile? Es que… bueno, tú estás solo y yo también. —Madara desvió un poco hastiado la mirada, antes de sonreír un tanto forzoso.

—No quiero tener pareja este año. —respondió con toda la amabilidad que pudo, mas la forzada sonrisa que adornaba su rostro delataba el fastidio que tenía. La chica sintió un poco humedecidos sus ojos y asintió sonriendo. Madara suspiró, antes de bajar escalones junto a su mellizo.

—¿Podrías ser un poco más dulce con las mujeres? Te pasas. —le reprochó Fugaku, mirándolo a los ojos. Madara calló unos momentos.

—No voy a aceptar salir con una chica que no conozco sólo por lástima. —bufó.— A todo esto, ¿Cómo es que saldrás con esa Senju? Ni siquiera nos contaste, qué reservado saliste. —burló sarcástico, mas Fugaku sólo desvió la mirada con un pequeño rubor.

—Ella me obligó.

—¿Eh? —Madara arqueó una ceja— ¿Cómo está eso? —ya habían llegado a la planta baja, donde muchas de las jóvenes les clavaron la mirada enamoradizas.

—Ella no me consultó siquiera… ¡Ya había decidido que saldríamos! —Fugaku crujió un poco los dientes. Ante esa oración, Madara tenía una expresión de risa en su rostro. Tras recuperar un poco el aire, habló:

—¿P-pero por qué no te negaste? —aún entre risas, el mayor de los mellizos logró preguntar. Fugaku desvió la mirada con fastidio.

—¿Cómo iba a negarme, teniendo el puño de esa rubia sobre mi rostro, mientras su otra mano me tomaba por la camisa? —al decir esto, Madara no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, sintiendo una lágrima de risa asomarse por su ojo derecho, mientras sus brazos se encontraban en su estómago. Gran parte de los estudiantes les miraban raro, Fugaku tenía un leve rubor en su rostro y sólo ignoraba las miradas de los demás.

—H-hubiera p-pagado por ver eso. —con mucha dificultad a causa de las risas, Madara logró hablar.

—Mejor cállate. —gruñó Fugaku, volviendo a caminar, siendo seguido por Madara.

**XxX**

Mientras tanto en uno de los tantos salones de la planta baja, Izuna yacía guardando sus cosas, dispuesto a salir del lugar para encontrarse con sus hermanos, pero no contó con que tres chicas se le acercarían.

—Izuna-kun. —era la octava vez que le preguntaban en ese día. Izuna no sabía como negarse, pero en eso, se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió un poco.

—Lo siento, chicas, ya tengo pareja. Será para la próxima. —tras decir esto, salió del salón ya bastante aliviado y sin más, se dirigió hacia el jardín de la escuela.

A lo lejos pudo divisar a sus dos hermanos recargados en uno de los tantos árboles que había, y junto a ellos, se encontraban Minato y Kushina. Sin perder tiempo, Izuna se acercó hasta donde ellos.

—¡Hola, Izuna-kun! ¿Cómo estás? —saludó Kushina, el nombrado sonrió.

—Estoy bastante bien. ¿Y tú? —respondió, antes de sentarse en el pasto, cruzando las piernas y con los brazos detrás, apoyándose con sus manos.

—Bien, hoy es un bonito día. —calló un poco la pelirroja, abrazando a su novio Minato.— ¿Ya has conseguido pareja? —la sonrisa de Izuna se esfumó ante esa pregunta, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por sus dos hermanos.

—No, no tengo… Y la verdad no me apetece.

—¿Por qué esa frase me suena tan familiar? —burló Minato, mirando hacia Madara. Éste desvió la cara.

—No sé si ya es tradición familiar de ustedes, pero ¿Por qué se niegan a tener pareja? Es un evento maravilloso, vamos, será divertido danzar esa noche. Son unos amargados los tres. —bufó Kushina.

—Hay cosas de mayor relevancia que tener pareja. —habló Fugaku, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, Uchiha, que por decir esas cosas te harás viejo solo. —bromeó Minato, besando por el cuello a Kushina.

—La mayoría de las chicas que me pidieron ser su pareja… no las conozco. —habló Madara con la mirada oblicua.

—¿Y cómo piensas conocerlas si ni siquiera aceptas salir con ellas? —cuestionó el rubio. Los tres Uchiha callaron ante esa pregunta.— Deberían socializar un poco más, está bien concentrarse en los estudios, pero necesitan relajarse.

—No he de dudar que nunca en su vida hayan tenido novias. —Suspiró Kushina. Madara miró a Izuna, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Eso es personal. —se dignó a decir Fugaku, cruzándose de brazos.— Por cierto, hoy tenemos que terminar el proyecto, Minato. —murmuró, mirándole serio.

—¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado. ¿Te parece si yo hago la mitad y tú la ot… —el rubio no pudo terminar su frase debido a que Fugaku tomó la palabra.

—Me parece una estúpida idea. Ya tengo el permiso de mi padre, así que hoy iré a tu casa y terminaremos de una buena vez con ese trabajo. ¿Vale? —declaró con molestia Fugaku, Madara e Izuna sólo arquearon una ceja por la actitud de su hermano.

—Entiendo, no tienes porqué enojarte. Es sólo que Kushina y yo…

—¡Me vale lo que tengas planeado o no con ella! Tuvimos dos semanas enteras para hacer ese proyecto y nunca estabas disponible para ello pero sí para Kushina, ¿Cómo no quieres que me enoje? —Fugaku crujió los dientes.

—Vale, mejor toma esto y relájate, hoy lo terminaremos. —sonrió torpemente Minato, lanzándole una lata de refresco a Fugaku, quien con molestia la tomó y le dio un trago.

—¡Eres un aguafiestas, Fugaku! ¡Hoy íbamos a comprar mi vestido para el viernes! —expresó con descontento la pelirroja. El nombrado sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Qué lástima. —dijo con sarcasmo a lo que Madara e Izuna rieron, les hacía gracia todo ese asunto.

—No te enfades, Kushina. De cualquier modo el padre vendrá por Fugaku a las ocho, ¿verdad? —habló Minato, sonriendo con una pequeña gota de sudor y un brazo tras la cabeza.

—Yo que tú no me hacía esperanzas, Minato. —rió Izuna, enseñando sus blancos dientes.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Kushina.

—Mi padre me dio permiso incluso de quedarme a dormir si el proyecto toma mucho tiempo. —explicó Fugaku, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Arg! ¡Tuvieron todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo! ¡¿Por qué me arruinan mis planes de hoy?! —exaltó Kushina. Los tres hermanos suspiraron con pesadez.

—Kushina, tú fuiste quien le quitó el tiempo a Minato, mejor cállate y déjalos que hagan el trabajo, por un día que no estés con tu novio no te vas a morir. —bufó Madara. La mujer sólo le miró con hostilidad, antes de cruzarse de brazos y desviar la cara. Minato suspiró.

—Estamos a miércoles, Kushina, todavía nos queda el día de mañana para comprar el vestido. —habló sonriente el de cabelleras rubias.

—Vaya consuelo. —bufó la chica.

Así se fue yendo el rato para los cuatro adolescentes, hasta que dio el timbre que anunciaba el término del receso; Izuna se fue a su respectivo salón, mientras que los mellizos y Minato estaban en los vestuarios masculinos de la escuela ya que tendrían la clase de baloncesto y debían ponerse el uniforme correspondiente.

**XxX**

Ya habían pasado todas las clases, mas algunos estudiantes seguían en su respectivo club. Madara se encontraba sentado, terminando un dibujo a perspectiva que le había pedido el profesor que hiciera; parecía algo complicado, puesto que no sólo era cuestión de perspectiva sino un complejo manejo de claroscuros en un ambiente nocturno. Pocos minutos pasaron para que hablase el profesor.

—Eso es todo, jóvenes, quiero decir que estoy muy contento de que esta clase haya sido productiva, espero que lo que hayan aprendido en todo este curso no lo olviden y pueda servirles en alguna etapa de sus vidas. —los estudiantes tan sólo escuchaban lo que decía, no era de sorprender que el profesor diera sus últimas palabras, dado que era el último día.— ¿Saben por qué les he pedido el máximo esfuerzo en este dibujo? —cuestionó, los alumnos sólo callaban, esperando respuesta—Estos dibujos no me lo entregarán, deberán quedárselo ustedes y mostrárselo a sus padres, hermanos, todos sus familiares para que vean el talento que todos y cada uno de ustedes posee. —tras decir esto, el profesor empezó a acercarse a revisar todos los dibujos que sus estudiantes habían elaborado ese día, eran un total de quince. El maestro daba comentarios, hasta que llegó a donde Madara.— Uchiha, es usted uno de los mejores dibujantes que he visto, no cambie. —sonrió el profesor, Madara hizo una muy pequeña curva con sus labios, antes de guardar sus cosas.— Pueden salir. —declaró el profesor.

Madara tomó sus cosas, antes de salir del aula, encontrándose con Izuna en el pasillo. Aunque Izuna no tenía club ese día, se había quedado en espera de Madara. Izuna sonrió al verle.

—Vámonos, _otouto_. —habló Madara, ayudando a levantarse a su pequeño hermano que se encontraba sentado.

—¿No esperaremos a Fugaku? —preguntó serio Izuna, mientras empezaba a caminar al lado de Madara.

—No, él dijo que iría a casa de Minato, así que no hay necesidad de esperarle. —concluyó, Izuna asintió.

Ambos hermanos empezaron a caminar hasta la salida de la escuela, despidiéndose de sus amigos en el proceso, antes de seguir caminando por las calles, dialogando en el camino, dirigiéndose miradas que sólo ellos podían descifrar. No tardaron en llegar a la estación de metro y de ésta hasta su casa.

Madara e Izuna entraron con tranquilidad al que vendría siendo su hogar, el lugar que compartían desde que tenían uso de memoria.

—Hm, ya se fue _tou-san_. —murmuró Izuna, revisando serenamente la sala y la cocina. Madara asintió, antes de acercarse por detrás a Izuna, estrechándolo con sus brazos mientras aspiraba el aroma de su cabello. El menor sonrió, antes de darse la vuelta y propinar un cálido y tierno beso a su hermano mayor, sintiendo como éste se empezaba a volver más cadente con cada segundo, como el delicioso aliento de Madara le llenaba. El Uchiha mayor empezó a acariciar con suavidad los cabellos de Izuna, descendiendo levemente por su espalda, antes de separarse un poco y toparse con la sonrisa de Izuna, esa sonrisa que siempre le hacía sentirse bien, la sonrisa tan tierna e inocente que su hermano poseía. Madara sonrió también, antes de hablar.

—Subamos. —susurró Madara, a lo que Izuna asintió y posteriormente, ambos hermanos empezaron a subir los escalones. Cierto es que ambos hermanos mantenían una relación en secreto, nadie lo sabía, habían empezado desde hace dos años y hasta ahora seguían en pie. Madara e Izuna sabían cuán peligroso era el que estuvieran juntos de esa manera, pero no se detenían a pensarlo, sólo deseaban la compañía del opuesto, besarse intensa y tiernamente, aspirar el aroma de sus alientos, amarse más que como hermanos.

—¿Tienes algo pendiente? —preguntó Izuna, dejando sus cosas en algún rincón de su habitación, acción que Madara imitó.

—Debo terminar quince ejercicios de Física. —suspiró un poco Madara, Izuna sólo calló, mirándolo por unos momentos.

—¿Son pesados? —cuestionó el menor.

—No, supongo que los terminaré en media hora. —sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible, Madara con el fin de despreocupar a su pequeño hermano.

—Bueno, mientras tanto me daré una ducha. —declaró Izuna, a lo que el mayor asintió y empezó y sacar lo que necesitaría.

Izuna sonrió un poco, posteriormente tomó su pijama y un par de sandalias, antes de dirigirse al cuarto de baño que yacía en el pasillo. Con tranquilidad, el joven Uchiha abrió la regadera y soltó un leve suspiro.

—_Nii-san… —_susurró levemente, debatiéndose por enésima vez en su vida si en verdad era correcto lo que hacía con su hermano, si en verdad no estaban haciendo algo malo, algo imperdonable; Izuna realmente llegaba a caer en dilemas, por miedo, por temor al _qué dirán_.

Repentinamente, Izuna sintió una corriente recorrerle las ingles tras imaginarse a sí mismo bajo el cuerpo de su hermano, escena que no era la primera vez que se asomaba por su mente, Izuna varias veces había tenido sueños húmedos con su hermano mayor, varias veces despertaba con los pantalones mojados entre las tantas horas de la mañana, varias veces se había levantado al baño para cambiarse y lavar sus pantalones con profunda vergüenza y… ¿excitación? Aunque hasta ahora no habían tenido contacto sexual alguno, Izuna deseaba con muchas fuerzas saberse amante de Madara, verse uniendo sus cuerpos mientras sus labios se comían entre sí, deseaba sentir a Madara entrar y salir de su cuerpo mientras le acariciaba sus largos y suaves cabellos, a la par de que su mano descendía por su espalda hasta tocar sus glúteos.

Izuna abrió los ojos de par en par, jadeando levemente, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto se quedó recargado contra la pared imaginando esas escenas tan eróticas junto a su hermano. De nuevo, la culpa y el miedo volvían a inundar su mente, Izuna tragó y duro y sin perder más tiempo, empezó a desnudarse, retirándose la camisa, antes de eliminar sus pantalones junto a la ropa interior.

Con hastío, Izuna vio que una erección se había asomado entre sus piernas, tragando duro, se metió a la ducha, dispuesto a masturbarse en silencio, mordiéndose los labios.

**XxX**

Pasada media hora, Izuna salió de la ducha, con los cabellos sueltos y humedecidos y su pijama puesta. Madara se encontraba viendo el televisor, recostado en la cama de su pequeño hermano, el cual no tardó en entrar a la habitación.

—¿Ya tan rápido terminaste, nii-san? —preguntó Izuna, acercándose donde Madara.

—Sí, no eran tan difíciles. —sonrió, dándole espacio en la cama a Izuna para que se recostara a su lado. Izuna sonrió también, mostrando sus blancos dientes, antes de recostarse también.

—Este día fue algo pesado. —suspiró el menor de los hermanos.

—Ya somos dos, otouto. —respondió Madara, mirando al televisor.— Y dime, ¿fuiste acosado por muchas mujeres? —burló, entrecerrando los ojos. Izuna sintió un leve rubor, mas su sonrisa no desaparecía.

—Perdí la cuenta. Resulta un poco molesto. —el menor de los hermanos torció los labios.— Tal parece que ninguno de los tres tendrá pareja de baile. —dijo esto con cierta ironía, sonriendo también, mirando hacia Madara.

—Bueno, en realidad Fugaku si tendrá pareja. —respondió el mayor, acariciando las suaves y humedecidas hebras de su pequeño hermano. Izuna se impresionó ante esa revelación.

—¿Él? Me sorprende, siendo tan amargado como es. —ambos rieron ante esa oración, les hacía algo de gracia que su hermano tuviera pareja para ese tan mentado baile.— ¿Y quién es la afortunada?

—Tsunade Senju, aunque… —Madara rió, llevándose una mano a la sien, intentado calmarse para poder hablar, mientras que Izuna no entendía del todo la risa de Madara.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Izuna, esperando respuesta. Madara respiró un poco, antes de hablar.

—Fugaku me dijo que esa Senju estuvo a punto de romperle la cara con un puño si no aceptaba. —ante eso, Izuna también soltó una risotada, sintiendo una lágrima asomarse por su ojo, de solo imaginar a Fugaku en esa posición se le iba el aire por las carcajadas.

—Joder, esa es la clase de mujeres que necesita Fugaku. —rió de nuevo Izuna, Madara asintió, riendo también.

—Ciertamente. —dijo, ya calmándose, antes de empezar a besar el cuello de su hermano.— Yo no necesito mujeres, porque te tengo a ti. —gruñó levemente, aspirando el aroma de su cabello.

—Oye, eso puede malinterpretarse.—entrecerró los ojos Izuna, antes de corresponder al beso de Madara, encimándose sobre él, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, mientras Madara no dejaba de entrelazar sus dedos entre los largos cabellos de su pequeño hermano.

Así, ambos hermanos se empezaron a besar apasionadamente, uno encima del otro, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, sintiendo el tacto de sus labios, el sabor de sus bocas, el amor que se tenían mutuamente, se besaban con pasión, besándose únicamente, sin ir más allá de donde _deberían._

**XxX**

Eran las doce de la mañana, el sonido de la puerta cerrarse se hizo presente, era el padre de los tres hermanos Uchiha, quien había vuelto de un duro día de trabajo, trabajo para poder darles comida, techo y educación a sus tres hijos, a quienes amaba más que nada en el mundo, lo único que le mantenían vivo.

El hombre escuchó el sonido del televisor en la planta alta, lo cual le pareció extraño a estas horas, pero sin dudar, subió las escaleras dispuesto a dirigirse al cuarto de sus hijos. Suspirando, sus pies seguían subiendo, hasta llegar con el pasillo de la planta alta.

—"_Seguirán despiertos?" —_se preguntaba el padre, antes de entrar a la habitación y encontrarse con una escena que pareció enternecerle: Madara e Izuna, dos de sus hijos, se encontraban durmiendo en la misma cama, Madara con su brazo alrededor de Izuna, ambos cubiertos por la sábana.

Sonriendo un poco, el padre apagó del televisor, antes de salir de la habitación, no sin antes echarle una última vista a sus dos hijos, los seres por los cuales sería capaz de dar la vida misma…

* * *

Hola de nuevo! ¬3¬ Bueno, creo que Fugaku me quedó muy parecido en personalidad a Sasuke XDDD Nada más que decir, espero les haya gustado el cap -w-


	2. Malas pasadas

Seee, sé que no tengo perdón u_u debí actualziar este fic hace tiempo, pero bueno, ya está el segundo cap, espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: **Malas pasadas

Otro día había dado vuelta a la página, esta vez se sentía un ambiente fresco con ausencia de sol, pues estaba cubierto por una enorme masa de nubes. Se escuchaba un leve silencio en el bachiller que era escenario de los días entre los hermanos Uchiha, no parecía ser cosa del otro mundo, era un día como cualquier otro, con la única diferencia de que éste es el término oficial de las clases.

La tranquilidad se vio interrumpida tras el timbre que anunciaría el receso, inundando tras de sí las conversaciones y gritos juveniles en todos los salones y pasillos de la escuela. Mientras tanto, Madara se encontraba aún sentado, terminando de apuntar algunas cosas que le faltarían, por su parte, Fugaku se encontraba de pie, mirando hacia su mellizo.

—¿Te falta mucho? —cuestionó con los brazos cruzados, Madara desvió únicamente la mirada hacia él, sin alterar su seriedad.

—Vete adelantando. —se limitó a decir. Fugaku bufó y desvió la mirada, antes de caminar directo hacia la salida del salón.

El Uchiha fue bajando los escalones, encontrándose con un grupo que al parecer, detestaba enormemente, pues se trataba de unos estudiantes que siempre les clavaban la mirada a él y sus hermanos, especialmente a Madara. Fugaku se dignó a ignorarlos y continuar bajando escalones, pero se detuvo en cuanto una voz habló.

—Te ves amargado, Uchiha. ¿Comiste bien? Oh, cierto, están muertos de hambre en tu casa. —ante ese comentario los otros rieron, mirando hacia el aludido. Fugaku volteó levemente la cara, mirándolos con cierto aire homicida.— ¿Qué me ves? ¿Te ofendí? —rió el chico con los brazos cruzados, se trataba de Akira Erizawa, un chico de familia acomodada, con cabello negro y corto en picos, piel como la nieve y ojos oscuros, tenía los rasgos del típico japonés, aunque realmente podría decirse que es un chico atractivo, pero con una enorme hipocresía en su mirada.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer? —se limitó a preguntar Fugaku, viendo penetrante hacia ellos. Akira sólo sonrió.

—En realidad no, como tengo gente que hace todo por mí, no tengo de qué preocuparme. En cambio tú sí, puesto que eres un pobretón de mierda. —Fugaku sintió encabronarse con eso, frunciendo grandemente el entrecejo, más de lo que acostumbraba a tenerlo.

—Debe sentirse bien tener sirvientes que te limpien el culo, ¿verdad? —sonrió tras ver el enojo en la cara del otro. Otros estudiantes rieron bajo por tal respuesta, pendientes de la posible pelea que se daría.

—¿De qué hablas? Los únicos que me lamen el culo son tú y tus hermanos. —frunció aún más el ceño— los pobres sirven para servir a los ricos. —sonrió con suficiencia. Fugaku calló un poco, antes de responder.

—Si no fuera por la mano de obra de los pobres, tú nunca tendrías tu cuna de oro, niño mimado. Sin los trabajadores, las grandes empresas se irían abajo. —sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Te crees muy listo, eh? —murmuró bajo, Fugaku sólo le miraba.— Me enteré que saldrás con la mujer más buena de la escuela, vaya, ¿Cómo es posible que un par de grandes tetas persigan a un pobretón que vive en lo más bajo de Tokio? Esa mujer merece a alguien mejor. —Fugaku cerró levemente los ojos.

—¿Como tú? No me hagas reír. —negó con la cabeza— Tsk, además de cretino resultaste superficial e irrespetuoso, me das arcadas, honestamente. —gruñó. Muchas chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas, mirando sonrientes hacia Fugaku.

—Hay que tomar lo bueno de la vida. Hasta tú sabes que la belleza exterior es también un factor importante al elegir pareja, no seas hipócrita. —respondió. Fugaku le miró con molestia, sin decir nada—Los senos pequeños son un desperdicio, como te dije, hay que tomar lo bueno de la vida. Y esa Senju ha de sufrir ceguera como para fijarse en un pobretón tan feo como tú. —Fugaku se quedó serio, mirándolo un buen rato. Una chica de entre la multitud habló, llamando la atención de ambos.

—Erizawa-san, yo pienso que la belleza no es cuestión de estatus social.

—Cierra la boca, obesa. Nadie te mandó a tomar la palabra. —los amigos del nombrado rieron un poco, así como otros de los estudiantes, mientras la chica bajó la mirada, antes de que sus ojos se humedecieran. No pasó más de dos segundos y la mujer salió corriendo con un brazo sobre su rostro. Las risas aumentaron, mas Fugaku sintió unas inmensas ganas de partirle la quijada por la forma tan ofensiva de llamarla. Aunque Fugaku fuese alguien frío y en algún grado inexpresivo, detestaba el mal trato hacia las mujeres, no lo soportaba y su mente empezaba a nublarse por la rabia.—Hehe, esa tipa se lo merecía, ¿no la vieron? Parecía pelota de tan go… —el Uchiha apretó los puños antes de interrumpir su hablar.

—Tú y tus palabras me ponen enfermo. —susurró con la voz cargada de enojo— Qué te den. —fue lo último que dijo, cabreado de una forma que daba miedo. Todos quedaron callados y sorprendidos por la actitud de Fugaku. Sólo le miraban, como éste se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con el enojo en su rostro.

—"_Será hijo de puta…"_ —pensó el chico llamado Akira y posteriormente se acercó hacia el Uchiha, antes de que éste bajase siquiera un escalón.

—"_¿Qué mie…" —_pensó Fugaku en cuanto una mano le tomó con brusquedad del hombro, obligándolo a girarse hacia atrás, antes de que su vista se encontrara con un puño que iba directo hacia su cara, Fugaku temió y sus ojos lo manifestaron.

Todos los estudiantes se impresionaron, el silencio se hizo presente. Todos miraban hacia la mano que sostenía el brazo del chico que estaba a punto de golpear a Fugaku, dicha mano pertenecía a Madara. En cuestión de un segundo, éste giró su brazo con desmedida brusquedad.

—¡Arg! —expresó con dolor Akira, tras sentir el dolor en su brazo, que para su desgracia, no terminó en eso, sino que Madara lo estampó de frente contra la pared, antes de que acercara sus labios hacia su oído.

—_Vete calmando, no te conviene verme enojado. —_le susurró, mas algunos lograron escucharlo. Akira miró de soslayo con temor hacia Madara que se mostraba impasible, pero con una mirada homicida. El chico tragó duro.

El mayor de los mellizos soltó con rudeza al chico, antes de empezar a caminar. Sin decir nada, ambos hermanos empezaron a bajar escalones, ignorando las miradas que yacían encima de ellos. Por su parte, con la voz agitada y casi en un susurro, Akira dijo unas palabras.

"_Esto no se quedará así."_

**XxX**

—No tenías porqué ayudarme. —expresó Fugaku con fastidio una vez estando abajo. Madara cerró por un momento los ojos.

—De no haber sido por mi ayuda, posiblemente ahorita estarías durmiendo. —se limitó a responder. Por su parte, Fugaku bufó.—Deja ya de amargarte, en serio no sé cómo puedes estar acomplejándote por todo. —gruñó Madara, desviando la mirada.

—Ese no es tu problema. —respondió el aludido.

—Claro que lo es, eres mi hermano, después de todo. —susurró Madara, con los ojos entrecerrados. Ante eso, Fugaku no respondió. Sin más, el mayor de los mellizos sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón lo que parecía ser una hoja y posteriormente, se la entregó a su hermano.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —extrañado, preguntó Fugaku.

—Sólo ábrelo. —con desconfianza, el menor de los mellizos abrió dicha hoja, encontrándose así con un dibujo de sí mismo, pero había un inconveniente: estaba sonriendo.— ¿Y yo sonrío porque…? —interrogó Fugaku, mirando hacia Madara. Éste sonrió un poco.

—Como siempre estás agobiado, decidí hacer, por lo menos, una imagen donde estés sonriente. —respondió. Fugaku desvió la mirada con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, antes de responder.

—Gracias.—murmuró, con una leve, casi imperceptible, sonrisa. Madara correspondió.

Después de eso, ambos se dirigieron al mismo árbol donde yacía su pequeño hermano y los dos tórtolos esperándoles.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó Kushina, cruzada de brazos. Ambos, Fugaku y Madara, se miraron entre sí, antes de que uno de ellos respondiera:

—Nada en especial, Madara se quedó anotando los ejercicios y yo, _amablemente_ acepté esperarlo. —dijo Fugaku, tomando asiento en el suave pasto, junto con Madara.

—¿Y tú desde cuando eres amable? —preguntó Izuna, entrecerrando los ojos. Ante eso, Madara se echó a reír, mirando hacia Fugaku. Minato también rió pero en menor grado que Madara. El menor de los mellizos miró de forma asesina a sus dos hermanos.

—Mira qué gracia me da, voy a sufrir un infarto de tan hilarante que fue tu comentario. —expresó con sarcasmo Fugaku.

—Fue bastante gracioso. —alegó Madara, aún con algo de risa. Fugaku sólo le miró homicida, antes de bufar.

—Realmente me siento feliz de que al profesor le haya gustado nuestro proyecto, ¿no crees, Fugaku? —habló Minato, con una mano tras la cabeza mientras con la otra abrazaba por la cintura a Kushina. El nombrado sólo le miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Quizás para un conformista como tú sea aceptable sacar un ocho de calificación, yo deseaba tener mis diez puntos enteros. —gruñó, sin dejar de clavarle la mirada. El rubio sólo suspiró.

—Sabes cuán exigente es este profesor, ni siquiera el Dios de la perfección podrá satisfacerle, así que tener un ocho es un gran logro. —respondió, sonriendo un poco.

—El hecho de que Madara sacase un nueve no alienta en lo absoluto. —dijo Fugaku.

—¡Arrr! ¡Siempre estás quejándote por todo! ¿¡Cansas, sabes!? —expresó la pelirroja, mirando con molestia al Uchiha. Madara e Izuna rieron ante ello.

—Golpéame por pedirte opinión. —susurró el menor de los mellizos, cruzado de brazos, mirando con hastío a la chica.

—Eres un…

—Sí, bueno. Poco me importa lo que tú pienses que yo sea. —dijo Fugaku. Minato se sintió levemente incómodo.

—Bueno, calmémonos un poco, estamos en recreo, se supone que debemos divertirnos. —expresó el rubio en su intento de ablandar el ambiente.

—Díselo a tu novia, ella empezó. —respondió Fugaku, mirando hacia otro lado.

El silencio se hizo por unos minutos, dando un ambiente de incomodidad a todos. Fue entonces que la única chica presente, habló con el fin de meter un tema de conversación.

—Oye, Minato. —habló con una voz melosa, logrando que todos le miraran.— ¿De verdad eres rubio? —preguntó, ésta pregunta llamó la atención de los tres hermanos.

—Sí, hehe. Es que mi abuela era alemana. —respondió sonriente y con una mano tras la cabeza, cosa que ya se le había hecho hábito.

—¿Alemana? —preguntó Fugaku incrédulo.

—Sí, pasa que en la segunda guerra, mi abuela conoció a un militar japonés y se la trajo para acá. Así que prácticamente mi abuelo era japonés y mi abuela era alemana. —respondió.

—Ya creía yo que lo tuyo eran artificios. —burló Izuna, mostrando sus dientes. Hoy en día no era difícil ver jóvenes de cabello teñido y el hecho de que Minato tuviera ciertos rasgos que un japonés estándar tendría no ayudaba mucho en cuanto a sospechas de un tinte.

—Haha, no, realmente no. —rió. Fugaku sólo le miró un rato, antes de que el timbre de regreso desanimara a los cinco presentes.

—Realmente es muy poco quince minutos, deberían alargarlo más. —expresó con molestia Kushina. Los hermanos Uchiha callaron.

—¿Qué clase les toca? —preguntó Izuna.

—Tenemos baloncesto. —Fugaku dio respuesta a su pregunta.

—Qué pesadez. Bueno, suerte. —fue lo que dijo Izuna, antes de ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia su salón de clases.

La escuela a la que asistían tenía la característica de que los estudiantes, además de elegir un club, debían elegir un deporte. De ese modo Madara, Fugaku y Minato eligieron entrar a baloncesto, mientras que Kushina prefirió entrar a voleibol. Iniciado el semestre siempre tuvieron clases los lunes, miércoles y jueves, por lo que ese día también practicarían ese deporte.

**XxX**

Pasaron las dos clases de baloncesto con una asombrosa rapidez para los jóvenes, pues tuvieron un partido amistoso donde no fue cosa nueva ver a Madara, Minato y Fugaku haciendo un equipo. No era noticia que los tres eran la envidia de sus compañeros, puesto que eran muy difíciles de derrotar.

Terminada la clase de baloncesto, los jóvenes en general estaban muy agotados y podía notárseles la piel brillante por el sudor perlado en sus pieles. Era obligatorio para todos asearse en las duchas de la escuela después de que finalizase su actividad deportiva, y para ello les daban quince minutos antes de proseguir con la siguiente clase.

Es así como Madara, Fugaku, Minato y sus demás compañeros, se encontraban en las duchas masculinas.

—Fugaku, Madara. Ya he terminado de vestirme. ¡Los espero en el salón! —expresó sonriente Minato, hablándoles a los mellizos que yacían aún duchándose.

—Vale, ya iremos. —respondió tranquilamente Fugaku con los ojos cerrados, aplicándose algo de champú, mientras sentía la agradable sensación de agua caer a su cuerpo. Madara por su parte no dijo nada y siguió con su labor de tallar su cuerpo con la esponja.

—Pero no tarden demasiado, ustedes son los últimos aquí. —informó el rubio.

—Como si eso fuera noticia. —habló sarcásticamente Madara, volviéndose a enjabonar el cabello. Minato sólo suspiró y se retiró, dejando en paz a ambos mellizos.

Fugaku sentía ahora más paz, pues sólo estaban él y Madara, por lo que la ducha sería incluso más placentera. Sus otros compañeros siempre se duchaban inmediatamente, pero los mellizos optaban por empezar a hacerlo a mitad de tiempo para poder terminar con tranquilidad una vez se hubiesen retirado todos. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos no se imaginaban que ese sería su _punto débil_.

—Madara. —habló Fugaku, llamando la atención del nombrado.

—¿Sí? —pidió respuesta el mayor de los mellizos.

—Necesito la esponja, pásamela. —dijo. Ante eso, Madara tomó dicho objeto que yacía en el piso, se agachó y se lo pasó por debajo a Fugaku, quien lo tomó.— Gracias. —dijo secamente, empezando su labor de tallarse.

—Por nada. —dijo Madara. Pocos segundos pasaron y Fugaku comenzó a escuchar silbidos que provenían de su hermano, los cuales en nada pasaron a ser cantos.

_Imagine me and you, I do_

_I think about you day and night, it's only right_

_To think about the girl you love and hold her tight_

_So happy together_

La tranquilidad del menor se vio interrumpida por los cantares de Madara. No precisamente porque éste cantara mal, por el contrario, Fugaku podía reconocer la buena voz que poseía su mellizo y su peculiar gusto por el rock, pero _había algo que le molestaba_ y eso era el hecho de que Madara hablara un inglés tan fluido a diferencia de él. Con suerte podía aprobar con siete —una calificación degradante a su juicio— esa materia, pero Madara recibía un diez limpio y eso le provocaba cierta rabia. Pero creyendo más sensato el ignorar los cantos de Madara, Fugaku prosiguió con lo suyo.

Madara por su parte, ya había terminado, así que acto seguido, tomó la toalla que había dejado colgada en la puerta de su ducha y se sacudió el cabello con ella hasta que gran parte de la humedad se hubiese disipado. Posteriormente, se la colocó alrededor de sus caderas y salió, dispuesto a ir por sus ropas que yacían en su mochila.

Grande fue la sorpresa de Madara al encontrarse con que ni su mochila ni la de su hermano se encontraban donde las habían dejado. El joven decidió que antes de alarmarse debería confirmar su situación, y eso hizo, echando una mirada por todo el lugar, mas no encontrando nada, estaba _vacío_. Sintiendo nerviosismo, Madara se dirigió donde estaba su mellizo y habló.

—Fugaku. —llamó con cierta preocupación. El nombrado ya había cerrado la llave de la ducha.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con cierto desinterés, mas no se imaginaba lo que sus oídos estaban por escuchar.

—Nuestras mochilas no están. —informó. Se hizo el silencio por casi diez segundos, Fugaku calló al respecto, antes de soltar un tenue:

—¿Qué…? —con cierto temor, habló Fugaku.— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —exigió saber, ya con cierta molestia en su voz que Madara logró notar.

—Alguien ha escondido nuestras mochilas, ni siquiera dejaron la ropa fuera. —Fugaku crujió los dientes, cerrando los ojos al igual que sus puños, pegando su cabeza contra la pared, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Pásame una toalla. —pidió. Madara vio una toalla en una banca y se la entregó. Una vez que se colocó la toalla en las caderas, Fugaku salió. — ¿Ya buscaste en todos lados? —preguntó, mirándole con molestia a los ojos. Madara tenía levemente fruncido el ceño, sólo se limitó a asentir. Fugaku bufó con evidente hastío en su cara, Madara por su parte rodó los ojos.

—Nos quedan cinco minutos para entrar a clases, así que más vale encontrarlas rápido. —habló Madara.

—Tsk. —Fugaku no podía estar más enojado, cosa que no alentaba mucho al mayor de los mellizos, pero por regla siempre debe haber alguien que mantenga la calma, sin importar cuán difícil o incómoda sea la situación. Pero en eso, Madara tuvo una idea de lo que iba todo esto, por lo que soltó un pesado bufido, mostrando una cara de frustración total, cosa que llamó la atención de Fugaku.— ¿Qué?

—_Akira_. —fue lo único que dijo Madara, mas eso fue suficiente para que Fugaku entendiera todo. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por intentar calmar su rabia, Fugaku le dio la espalda a Madara, recargando los brazos y cabeza de nuevo contra la pared, musitando mil y un maldiciones.

—_Lo voy a matar._ —logró escuchar Madara esto de Fugaku.— Busquemos rápido, no puedo aguantar seguir aquí. —Ambos sabían que su próxima clase constaba de dos horas seguidas de inglés y para Fugaku era una cruz, pues su única salvación era la asistencia y los trabajos. Asintiendo, Madara empezó a mirar hacia todos lados de nueva cuenta, antes de caminar, siendo seguido por Fugaku que también miraba sin dejar escapar un solo detalle. Madara sintió ganas de gritar y Fugaku no se quedaba atrás, pues estaban desnudos, sin ropas y ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que empezaron a buscar.— ¡No están en ninguna parte! —explotó ya Fugaku, con una mirada de ira total, sin importarle haber elevado la voz. Madara le estaba dando la espalda, intentando calmarse, pero era una tarea muy difícil en esa situación.— ¡¿Por qué mierda nos tienen que hacer esto?! ¡¿Qué les hicimos nosotros para que nos estén jodiendo la existencia?! —exclamaba Fugaku a Madara, pero éste seguía de espaldas. Fugaku miró como los puños de Madara se cerraban de forma tal que éstos empezaron a temblar.

—"_Cálmate, cálmate…" _—se repetía a sí mismo Madara, volteándose lentamente para encarar a su hermano.— _No lo sé_. —dijo apenas audible, pero Fugaku temblaba de enojo. Madara siguió caminando y su hermano le fue siguiendo con pasos pesados, obviamente descalzos pues ni eso tenían en disponibilidad.

—¡Ya me harté de esta… —no terminó de hablar, pues Madara con rapidez pasó su brazo por su cintura, obligándolo a retroceder consigo a la vez que le cubrió la boca. Fugaku se sorprendió por eso, desviando la mirada lo más que podía con tal de ver a Madara. Éste por su parte miró hacia la puerta del lugar, como el conserje estaba justo en la entrada revisando que no hubiera nadie. Ambos estaban ocultos detrás de una pared, por lo que el hombre en la puerta no podía mirarlos.

—¿Hay alguien aquí? —preguntó. Pasó medio minuto y no recibió respuesta. Lo que Madara temió se cumplió: El conserje cerró el lugar con llave, por lo cual no tendrán escapatoria. El mayor de los mellizos cerró los ojos con ganas de romper algo para calmar su frustración.

—¡Hmp! —Fugaku empezó a forcejear, pues el agarre que le tenía Madara empezaba a incomodarle. Madara reaccionó y le soltó.— ¡¿Por qué no le hablaste?! ¡Él pudo habernos ayudado! ¡Ahora estamos peor! —Fugaku se volteó para encararlo, le miraba con ganas de golpearlo. Madara seguía con los ojos cerrados de hastío.—¡Y somos la última clase que tuvo deporte! ¡Estaremos aquí hasta ma…

—¡Cállate! —gritó por fin Madara, no pudiendo contenerse más, mirando con la misma hostilidad hacia su hermano. — ¡Conmigo no te vengas a quejar! ¡Estoy en las mismas que tú y si vas a insultarme por lo menos mueve el culo y ayuda! —Fugaku se sorprendió, pero a la vez se encabronó.

—¿Qué me calle? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calle si por tu culpa ahora no podremos salir de aquí?! —incriminó el menor de los mellizos.

—¡Si tú no te hubieras metido en problemas no estaríamos en esta situación de mierda! ¡A mí no me culpes de ello! —exclamó Madara, esta vez elevando la voz, de modo que su enojo era grande, tan grande como el de su hermano.

—¡Tú no tenías ninguna obligación de entrometerte, nadie te pidió que me ayudaras! —Madara calló ante eso, sólo le miraba con una hostilidad tan profunda que hasta daba miedo. Fugaku no se quedaba atrás, mirándole con una disposición total de golpearlo. Sin embargo, ambos hermanos dieron por finalizada su pelea, tan sólo se desviaron la cara mutuamente, de modo que entre ellos se hizo un silencio incómodo por diez minutos aproximados. Ya ambos se habían resignado a quedarse ahí en esa situación, pero no les gustaba en lo absoluto.— Sólo espero que nuestro padre no se preocupe. —susurró para sí mismo el menor de los mellizos.

—No esperes demasiado. —gruñó Madara, a lo que Fugaku bufó— ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que pasó entre él y tú? —cuestionó, mirando seriamente a su hermano, éste entendió a lo que se refería.

—Nada relevante. —habló, desviando la cara con molestia—

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces ese tipo te quería golpear por gusto nomás? —entrecerró los ojos Madara, con su frunce de ceño.

—Sí. —respondió Fugaku— Yo iba bajando tranquilamente las escaleras, pero Akira me fastidió el día, me llamó pobretón y me insultó. Yo le respondí y me di la vuelta, pero sin darme cuenta él ya estaba dispuesto a golpearme. —explicó. Madara escuchó con atención.

—_Muy bien._ —murmuró. Fugaku le miró serio, como Madara callaba, mirando hacia algún lugar, claramente maldiciendo para sus adentros. Sin verlo venir, ambos hermanos escucharon voces femeninas que obviamente, venían del otro lado de los vestidores.

—_¿De quién será esto? ¿Alguien las reconoce, chicas? —_preguntó una voz femenina. Madara bufó, desviando la cara, ahora tenían que soportar conversaciones que no les importaban en lo absoluto, Fugaku le imitó.

—_Me parece que las he visto. No creo que alguna chica las haya olvidado, nadie en su sano juicio olvida sus mochilas, ¿o sí? —_Ante eso, Madara y Fugaku miraron hacia las ventanas que habían en la pared que dividía a los vestidores femeninos y masculinos, después se miraron con evidente sorpresa.

—Ese hijo de puta. —maldijo Fugaku, ahora todo tenía sentido.

—Hay que hablar rápido, no se vayan a ir. —murmuró Madara, mirando hacia su hermano, el cual asintió.— ¿Chicas? —habló el mayor de los mellizos lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser escuchado.

—_¿Quién es? —_se oyó del otro lado.

—Fugaku, necesito asomar la cara para hablar con ellas. —explicó.

—¿Y por qué tú? Mis hombros no van a aguantarte. —gruñó el menor de los mellizos.

—No será por mucho tiempo, por favor, a menos que quieras que nos quedemos aquí desnudos los dos. —dijo lúgubre.

—No quiero cargarte, lo menos que necesito es ver bajo la toalla que tienes puesta.

—¡No seas ridículo, Fugaku! —expresó Madara, éste sólo desvió la cara, encogiéndose de hombros. Madara bufó.— Si no quieres mirar _mis partes_, simplemente mira hacia el piso o algún otro lado, no me tardaré.

—_¿Hola? —_habló de nuevo una de las chicas. Madara seguía mirando con insistencia hacia su hermano.

—Bien. —susurró Fugaku. Dicho eso, Fugaku se hincó y Madara, con mucho cuidado, puso ambos pies sobre sus hombros. Como había aconsejado Madara, Fugaku evitaba la vista, pero el sonrojo en su cara era notorio. Con dificultad, Fugaku se puso de pie para que Madara pudiera asomar la cara hacia la ventana. Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver de quién se trataba.

—Madara-kun, ¿qué sorpresa? ¿Por qué no has entrado a clases, siendo que tú eres un alumno ejemplar? —preguntó sonrojada una de las chicas, la que tenía entre sus manos las mochilas que sin duda, Madara reconoció. Era un total de tres mujeres.

—Mi hermano y yo tuvimos un inconveniente, como pueden darse cuenta, esas mochilas son nuestras. —expresó fríamente Madara, ignorando los halagos de la mujer.

—Oh, ya entiendo, entonces esto fue una broma pesada. —rieron las tres, Madara cerró los ojos, no encontrando nada divertido eso.

—A mí no me parece una broma sino algo personal. Como sea, por favor, denme las mochilas, ya llevamos una hora aquí. —murmuró lo suficientemente audible. Fugaku sentía temblar sus piernas, mientras apretaba los dientes, su hermano pesaba demasiado.

—Me supongo que esto debió ser para molestarlos un rato.

—¿En serio? Ya pensaba yo que esto era para divertirnos y gozarlo. —Madara rodó los ojos con sarcasmo. Las chicas rieron de nuevo y a la vez se sonrojaron, si había algo que a muchas mujeres les encantaba de Madara, eran sus ironías y su negro sentido del humor, aunque este caso no era realmente gracioso para él.— ¿Pueden darme ya esas mochilas? —habló el Uchiha ya con la paciencia en su límite, lo que las mujeres captaron.

—Dinos de quién fue obra esto, me muero por saber. —sonrió la que tenía las mochilas en sus manos, Madara hizo una mueca de desagrado. Fugaku por su parte se esforzaba por no resbalarse, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantener a su hermano así.

—_Madara, ya no puedo.—_ susurró Fugaku.

—_Aguanta un poco. —_dijo entre dientes, mas las chicas lograron escuchar.

—Oh, ¿tu hermano te está cargando? —preguntó otra de las chicas que se hacía una trenza mientras miraba a Madara.

—No, soy así de alto. —gruñó de nuevo con sarcasmo— Denme ya esas mochilas, tanto ustedes como nosotros estamos perdiendo el tiempo con esta estéril conversación. —habló lúgubre, mirando ya con ira hacia las chicas, pero éstas seguían sonriendo.

—Está bien. —dijo la que tenía las mochilas en manos.— Te daré las mochilas. —Madara suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Pero su tranquilidad no le duró mucho.— Sin embargo, quiero establecer una condición. —Madara abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso.

—¿Qué condición? —preguntó, mirando fríamente hacia ella.

—Quiero que tengas una cita conmigo. —sonrió. Madara poco sufría un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

—Me niego rotundamente. —gruñó con frialdad.

—Bueno. Vámonos, chicas. —dijo, dándose la vuelta. Madara maldijo, apretando los dientes de ira, pero al ver a su hermano, no le quedó alternativa.

—Bien, bien. Lo haré. —las chicas voltearon, sonriendo.— Pero dejemos algo claro: No voy a ir contigo al baile de mañana, ¿ok? —gruñó con profundo enojo el Uchiha. La chica calló, con la cara seria.

—Hm, me parece bien. —dijo.— El lunes a las cinco. —sonrió. Madara bufó.— ¡Ahí te va! —exclamó, lanzándole primero una de las mochilas, que exitosamente Madara logró atrapar. Fugaku sentía como su pie derecho estaba resbalando cada vez más. La segunda mochila fue lanzada y aunque Madara no logró atraparla, ésta cruzó la ventana. Fugaku no aguantó más y sin verlo venir, ambos hermanos cayeron dolorosamente, Madara de espaldas al piso y Fugaku de rodillas, obviamente, gimieron de dolor. Madara apretaba los dientes, su cara expresaba un inmenso dolor y batallaba para moverse.

—_¿Están bien? —_se oyó desde el otro lado. Madara hizo un amago de llanto, pero no lloró.

—Sí… —dijo el mayor de los mellizos.

—_Bueno_. —dijo la fémina. Después las voces de ellas se fueron alejando. Madara aún luchaba contra el dolor, mientras que Fugaku ya lo había superado un poco. Sin más, éste miró hacia su mellizo y le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? —susurró.

—He estado mejor. —dijo Madara en medio del dolor. Fugaku le ayudó a enderezarse y en cuanto Madara pudo ponerse de pie, ambos tomaron sus respectivas mochilas y sacaron la ropa que éstas tenían.

Ambos mellizos se daban la espalda, poniéndose sus ropas sin mirarse. Cuando al fin tuvieron sus ropas puestas, el mayor de éstos habló.

—Ese hijo de perra… —susurró, con enojo evidente en su cara, llamando la atención de Fugaku.— Tengo una idea. —sonrió, mirando hacia su hermano, el cual, viendo la forma en que sonreía, le imitó, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Planeas desquitarte? —preguntó Fugaku.

—No, desquitarme no. —dijo— "_Desquitarnos"_ —Aclaró. Fugaku sonrió.— Ya sé cómo salir de aquí. —susurró, mirando hacia arriba. Fugaku entendió a lo que se refería y asintió.

Claro estaba, ambos hermanos cruzarían las ventanillas hacia el vestidor de mujeres y de esa forma saldrían de ese lugar, lo que verdaderamente importaba era el _qué seguirá después_. Ambos estaban ansiosos. Madara le había explicado lo que harían y Fugaku rió por adelantado.

_Definitivamente esto no se quedaría así_

* * *

Eso es todo! Espero que les haya gustado! ^^ Cualquier sugerencia, opinión y crítica es aceptada ewe Saluditos!


End file.
